


What to do with a useless student

by XxFatalBlackxX



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sexual Assault, Spoilers, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFatalBlackxX/pseuds/XxFatalBlackxX
Summary: (Spoilers for episode 4!!) After learning the Truth Nagito finds himself despairing. Hes angry that Hajime isnt who he thought he was, but he can still find a use for him, cant he? | Dont like dont read yall|
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	What to do with a useless student

Hajime huffed settling down in his cottage. It felt like home now and that thought terrified him. He frowned curling in on himself. He was talentless, he wasn't even supposed to be here. Why was he? 

He nuzzled his face into the pillow lost in thought before a noise startled him. He looked over to see Nagito casually strolling in. 

"What are you doing in my room? How did you even get in here!" He demanded sitting up. Nagito rolled his eyes, setting down a black bag he brought with him.

"Your lock's still broke from Ibuki remember?" He sighed "Not that I'd expect a useless guy like you to remember or be good at anything." He added. Hajime frowned. 

"Well thanks for the explanation, now get the hell out." He hissed. 

"Whoa Hajime, how dare you speak to me like that. I may be trash but I am still an ultimate." His gaze became more intense as he came closer. "Your dirt. Lower than. Your an ant. Your a worm. Useless and desperate. Well hajime rejoice I'm going to give you a purpose! I'm going to give you a way to serve the ultimates! Isnt that great news?" He smiled wide at the foot of hajimes bed.

"I'm actually content where I'm at thanks" he spoke bluntly calculating a way out. 

"Nonsense Hajime! You owe everyone here a debt! You see you've been eating their precious food, drinking their water, even talking to them like equals! You really need to apologize and fix what a leech you've been!" Nagito exclaimed with a smile pulling Hajime close and climbing on the bed. Hajime squirmed realizing his intent trying his damndest to get away.

"Hajime, are you refusing me?" He spoke in a disappointed tone as if speaking to a child. "Well that certainly wont do. If your not on the side of hope your useless. Your on the side of despair and I'll have to kill you." He spoke in an upbeat tone pulling hajimes legs apart.

"Stop! Nagito! Stop! We used to be friends!" He pleaded eyes welling with tears. Nagito looked at him serious with disgust. 

"Hajime if I would have known you were a nobody I wouldn't have given you the time of day. You owe me my time back as well" he stated matter of factly as he began pulling off his pants. Hajime started crying clawing at the bed desperate to get away. Nagito pushed him on his stomach pulling his hands behind his back. 

"Oh Hajime, cant you see how pathetic you are? You cant even win to trash like me? You really are a nobody, less that trash" he spoke with a smile. As soon as hands were on his pants his energy was renewed he squirmed and screamed into the bed hoping to god someone would hear. Nagito slapped his cheek hard. 

"Hajime, cut it out, your crying is seriously annoying" he sighed pulling Hajime's underwear and pants down. He frowned pushing Hajime into the bed. "I'm going to get the bag I left by the door, you try to leave or move and I will punish you, understand?" He questioned. With tear stained eyes Hajime nodded in understanding. Nagito maneuvered around him getting up and grabbing the bag. As soon as Nagitos back was turn ed d to him Hajime dashed for the window fiddling with the lock trying desperately to open it. Arms wrapped around him in a voice grip.

"Now, what did I say Hajime?" The saccharine tone spoke sing-songely. The brunettes eyes widened with fear and he struggled in the white haired boys grip. He was immediately thrown on the bed back first. He tried to scramble back,but his arms were seized. He let out a little terrified huff as Nagito made quick work of tying him to the bed posts, spread eagle.

Tear ran down Hajimes face, knowing what came next. Nagito gave him a kind smile.

"Good, your quiet then I might not have to use this" he spoke pulling out a long piece of leather with a bright pink ball in the middle. "Now! Keep being a good boy for me.I'm going to stretch you before I use you, then we'll have some fun! No point in breaking you before you can be used" he added with a sweet smile as if Hajime was a toy he had to share.

Hajime whimpered and struggled as Nagito shoved two digits in his mouth.

"We dont want to scar you! So do a good job and make these nice and wet for me" he happily explained. Hajime glared at him as he reluctantly coated the digits with saliva. Nagito pouted at him.

"Such a mean look Hajime, shouldn't you be excited? I found a use for you!" He exclaimed moving the digits to the squirming boys entrance.

"Now try to relax Hajime! If you struggle and tense its only going to hurt worse for you? Dont you want to enjoy yourself? Afterall it's what your good for, and your cute enough I'm sure the other would love to see a nice pleasured face while they enjoy themselves!" He explained sliding a finger in to be greeted by a scream.Hajime bucked his hips wildly trying to get Nagitos finger out.

"Ow! Fuck! Stop! Nagito! Please stop!" He whimpered tears streaming down his face. Nagito looked at him disappointed as he pulled out the leather strap.

"Oh Hajime, and you were doing so well, I guess I cant expect better from a reserve student" he sighed pulling his finger out and forcing the ball into Hajimes mouth as he shook his head violently. 

"There! That's better!" Nagito happily spoke before unceremoniously shoving two fingers in. A loud muffled scream could be heard behind the ball. Tears silently streamed down his face and drool dripped from the ball. Nagito smiled taking a nearby tissue and wiping away the various fluids.

"Hajime your so beautiful" he complimented beginning to move his fingers in a slow rhythm stretching the phalanges apart to open his hole wider. Hajime whimpered his face becoming flushed. He didn't want this to feel good, he liked girls! 

He whimpered looking up at the ghostly beauty. As much as he wanted to deny he ever thought of Nagito in a sexual way.. he couldn't. He had an ethereal beauty to him, even if he was male it was other-worldly. The way the other had been so pleased to do anything for them, he would have never guessed this was how their situation would have turned out. 

Nagito added more saliva to his fingers pushing them in and out until a small wet sqelching noise filled the cabin. The white haired beauty smiled kindly at him. 

"Now I'll be sure to try you out! I wouldnt want to offer you to the ultimates if there was no benefit!" Hajime panicked thrashing about and Nagito gave a light chuckle.

"This must be your first time right? That's okay Hajime! I've been used like this for a while so I'll make sure your first time is good!" He happily explained lining himself up with Hajimes enticing entrance. Hajime gripped the rope squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation. 

His mind went blank as soon as the tip entered him. He couldn't feel anything, but he could feel everything it was a painful pressure that also felt good, but bad. Hajime whimpered loudly at the pain of being stretched. Nagito pet him hair gently cooing at him.

"Your doing so well Hajime" he encouraged continuing to pet his short brown hair with a smile. He moved further in and Hajime responded with a muffled scream. Nagito pet him gently as he pulled nearly out warning him a loud unexpected moan. Hajime blushed in disbelief that the noise slipped from his throat.

"There you go Hajime! Enjoy it, your pleasuring an ultimate, isnt that exciting? Even if it's just trash like me, your still doing something useful!" He happily explained starting a slow rhythm. Hajimes muffled screams and moans continued as the wanton feeling made him question himself. It felt good, but also bad. He scrunched his brows lost in thought before a hard slap brought him back to the present. Nagito gave him a stern frown.

"None of that Hajime. Be present. Try to pleasure me. Ask me what I want and try to do that. Do you understand?" Hajime made an incomprehensible noise as he nodded. He smiled taking the gag out. Hajime gasped jaw painful and stiff with being in the unnatural position so long. 

"Theres a good boy, come on now, ask me Hajime" he prompted with a warm smile as if he was asking a shy child to introduce themselves. Hajime huffed looking up into the gray-green orbs above him.

"N-nagito, what do you like?" He spoke shakily noticing the small tremors in his body, from both the cold and fear. Nagito smiled proudly at the brunette.

"I like expressive partners! Please be loud and make sure to tell me when It feels good" Nagito quickly replied gripping Hajimes hips as he trusted in with light feather soft moans. Hajime gasped and moaned, louder now that the gag was off. His cheeks lit up with the realization and he looked to the side embarrassed. 

"Hajime! You sound do pretty, make sure you show that voice to me more" he moaned letting out little growl-like moans as he nipped at Hajimes neck going a bit rougher. Hajime whimpered at the treatment letting out an ear piercing shriek of pleasure at thg he sensation inside him.

"There? Right Hajime" the white haired boy on top of him smiled wickedly before ramming into that spot. Hajime fell apart letting out loud, lewd gasps and moans, bucking his hips up to get more of the intoxicating pleasure. Nagito gave him a dark pleased look going faster. Hajime arched his back so so close to a climax. When he felt a warm wet liquid fill him and the absolutely beautiful moan of the boy above him, it was over. He let out a small high pitched gasp as ropes of cum covered his stomach. He panted feeling the cock retreat from inside him with an uncomfortable gasp.

"Hajime, you did so well!" He smiled brightly cleaning up the tied up boy with a soft hand towel from the bathroom stashed in his black bag. He moved going back into it and happily pulling out a collar, leash and a long brown furred tail attached to a small silver plug. Hajimes eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Come on Hajime! It will be great!" He smiled putting the collar on the unwilling boy attaching it to the leash and plugging his come coated inside with the tail plug. Nagito pulled on his pants and underwear with a grin, Hajime whimpered and looked at Nagito desperately before he was pulled along. As soon as they were out the door the monokuma announcement started and Hajime began to panic.

"No please dont make me go to them like this! Nagito!" He desperately struggled before the attacker sighed pulling out a large knife. 

"Walk or I'll make you usable in another way" he smiled with that disturbing psychotic look. Hajime shut up seized by fear as he allowed to crazy boy to lead him to the breakfast room. The room went dead silent as they entered, horrified gazes landing on Hajime.

"Hello everyone! I found a use for Hajime! I hope you dont mind I used him first to assure quality!"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is of fiction, no real humans are being harmed or inconvenience. Fiction is a lovely escape and ground for anything you wish. A way for survivors to be empowered by an awful experience and make the awful thing back in their power. Fiction is a place for all the thoughts in the back of your head to have a place to go why not? Same as playing a violent video game or watching a television show with any kind of unsavory aspect. Nothing you'd really do for people in their right minds, just a nice escape from reality
> 
> Hey guys you can find me at XxFatalBlackxX pretty much everywhere! Hope you dirty sinners enjoyed xoxo


End file.
